Emma
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Kol meets Caroline's step sister at the Mikealson ball and finally meets his match ;) Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then my OC Emma. Beware there are lemon scenes ;)

* * *

><p>Kol's POV<p>

I was wondering around mingling with the annoying little blood bag's searching for at least one little person to keep my boredom at bay. It seemed though there was no such luck.  
>Sighing in annoyance I grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter not bothering to slow down. I was about to walk and talk to Klaus knowing he wasn't one for these sort of things either and I also knew that he didn't trust mother.<br>However Miss Forbes one of the current vampire hunters came to a direct stop in front of me, she looked like she rather be anywhere else but most likely Carol Lockwood had told her to behave and befriend the newcomers. I was about to dodge her but she had a bored looking tag along. She was beautiful, she had a youthful face with large blue eyes tinged with green flecks, a innocent button nose dusted with freckles and thick bee stung lips covered in deep red lipstick contrasting her pale skin tone perfectly.  
>She had her dyed red hair falling around her face in gentle ringlets which just brushed her shoulders which were revealed from her thin strapped red dress which fell to the floor. It was dark red with elegant embroidery under the bust with diamonds studded along it. Other then that she was bare, her eyes were gently dusted in silver eyeshadow, eye lashes enhanced like long spider legs and a thick line of black lining her eyes. She had a musical charm bracelet with a matching set of earrings which were music notes dotter with diamonds. "Miss Forbes, nice to meet you in person" I said kissing Liz's hand. Before dismissing her without it being said and turned to the new comer who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I took her hand which wasn't holding a silver clutch decorated with abstract black shapes. I kissed her hand avoiding the silver heart ring and slightly admiring how much her nail polish matched her dress exactly. Leaning back I didn't release her hand making Liz scowl as if she knew I was planning on making her either my pet or dinner.<br>"Kol Mikealson darling. You would be?" I asked curiously as she pulled her soft hand from mine and wiped it not so discreetly on her dress making me smirk.  
>"Nice to meet you Kol Mikealson. I would be bored and not interested" She said grinning making Liz smile before Carol sauntered over slightly tipsy and stroked my arm making both women in front of me cringe.<br>"Mr Mikealson I don't believe we have met formally. I have been told you are Kol, the youngest?" She said trying to start a conversation.  
>However I was listening to the girl and Liz, "You can go if you wish..." Liz mumbled to the girl who smiled in consideration.<br>"Believe me I would but I rather Caroline use me as a juice box" She giggled. So she knew about vampires, I grinned knowing I could use my abilities around her before frowning, this meant she was most likely on vervain.  
>I would have continued listening but my older brother Elijah must have noted my curiosity and collected me giving me a warning look before leading all siblings to stand on the main staircase and make the grand speech.<br>Once the dancing was announced the girls eyes widened and she began to take her leave making me rush to her slightly using my advantage in vampire abilities to get her and block her way before she reached the exit. "Darling I believe the ball room is this way." I said once I was in front of her startling her slightly before she scowled and would have walked around me if I didn't grab her arm.  
>"One dance." I said and she waited a moment looking from me to the door to her arm and back to me before sighing and nodded.<br>I grinned removing my hand from her arm and held it out which she then took as I led us to the ballroom.  
>Once the music started I circled her waist with one arm and held her hand in the other and started spinning her.<br>"So darling whats your name?" I asked smiling at the fact she was a few inches shorter then me and had to look up to reply even though she was wearing heels.  
>"...Emma. And you are Kol. My sister and her friends warned me of you and the other Mikealsons, so a original?" I smirked but inwardly cursed at the damned scooby crew. And who was her sister?<br>"Emma pretty name, sister? and what did they say darling?" I asked barely hiding my curiosity.  
>"Thank you. And yeah, Caroline is my step sister, her father is my step father." I nodded in understanding and inwardly smirked. "And they said to just stay away, you were a bad influence and that they have done stuff to make most of your family likely to retaliate and use me as revenge, influence or just simply kill me." She said smirking. "Well I have only just been awoken after being daggered for over a hundred years so I have no grudge against them" I smirked.<br>She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and looked at me as if to say whatever.  
>"Rightt... I don't blame you if you wanted to kill them they are a bunch of big-headed assholes" She grinned making me grin back.<br>Oh she's perfect. I smirked planning what I could do with her.  
>"Well I gave you two songs now and I believe its time to go." She said before kissing my cheek and winking before pulling away from me leaving me shocked. No woman had walked from me before.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma POV<p>

I walked from Kol smirking. He was hot and interesting but I was only here for the week and that was nearly over and seemingly pointless as I came to spend time with Caroline but she's been preoccupied the entire time.  
>Sighing I climbed into my light blue Lexus before I could start it however there was a gentle tap on the window. Looking up I saw Kol looking smug, rolling my eyes I opened the window. "Couldn't let you leave before getting a proper taste of what you walked away now can I?" He said winking making me smirk and raise my eyebrows as he leaned threw the window and connected our lips passionately making me moan as his hands wandered threw as well and held my neck and face running his gentle fingers over my exposed skin sending chills down my body making me shiver and grasp his blazer lapels and pull him into a deeper kiss making him smirk against my lips as I gasped. He took the opportunity and explored my mouth with his eager tongue before I fought his tongue for mock dominance making him growl in pleasure and suprise. He pulled away when I needed to breathe which he knew before I even thought of, I gasped out a little wow making the smug grin on his face grow to double the size. Winking I reversed the car as he gave me a shocked look to which I blew him a kiss before driving back to my hotel as Caroline and Liz's home only had two bedrooms and they didn't have a spare key for me. Once I got back I collapsed on my bed kicking my high traps of death from my feet almost flinging them across the room. I blinked as my phone dinged, groaning I unlocked my mobile and saw it was Liz asking where I was.<br>I told her quickly and sent a message to Caroline in case she got worried before seeing it was 11.35pm making me slump to the shower in my clean basic en suite and striped the annoying dress of before hopping in the shower washing the makeup from my face and relaxing my small amount of muscle from the long day and stringing the previous ringlets of my hair down between my shoulder blades forming into a darkened mess. I dried of, brushed my hair and put my underwear on before crawling into my crisp white covers of my bed and relaxing until the world around me fell away.

My mobile was blaring loudly beside my head stinging my sensitive ears making me moan in annoyance.  
>"Hello" I groaned once I unlocked the phone.<br>"Well good morning darling, by any chance did I wake you up?" I heard a amused Kol on the other end making me groan slightly and roll over seeing it was 9.16am. Pulling back the covers I sat cross legged before yawning and replying.  
>"Ofcourse you did. Jerk" I muttered making him chuckle. "What do you want?" I continued.<br>"Well I was curious about you and wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day together if you have nothing else planned." He sounded a little nervous making me smirk.  
>"I have no plans. Ok when and where do you want to meet?" I said yawning again.<br>He smirked! I actually swear I could hear him smirk!  
>"Well how about 10? And we can get ... brunch? I'll meet you outside your hotel? " I agreed not bothering to wonder why he knew where I was staying and hung up before grabbing a red bull from the mini fridge and getting my clothes out and tossing them on the bed.<br>I pulled on my black skinny jeans which had a couple of zips where the pockets were. I wiggled a little to get more comfy in them before pulling my favorite piano key belt on gasping as the metal studs were really cold making me jump around my room to heat them up. I giggled at the thought of what I must look like to a outsider before shrugging.  
>Next I pulled my black and teal striped top on, it was off shoulder and the sleeves ended at my wrists before removing my heart ring and replacing it with my iconic music note ring my dad got me when I did my first concert at school and adding my piano key ring to my thumb I brought with the tips from my first performance. I played the piano, guitar, violin and flute having loved music so much on my 16th birthday I had a clip of my own compsotition tattooed on the back of my right hip. Last year I had a white outline of a highly decorated king fisher tattoed on the back of my neck and just last week I had a small F clef done on the side of my left foot.<br>I ran to the bathroom and brushed my straight hair and pulled it into a high side pony tail, slipped in my gently spiked hoop earrings and slid my black cross over my head before starting my make up. I applied a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara making my eyes appear larger before a sweep of silver on each eyelid. I smeared deep red over my lips and kissed the mirror to piss of the cleaners and winked at my refection. Seeing I had three minutes left I grabbed my worn out black and white converse and hoped around my room trying to slip them on because I did the knot too tight months ago and couldn't undo it. Once my shoes were on I wrapped a black scarf around my neck and shrugged on my black leather bag which held a box of matches, switch blade, my Ipod, now my mobile and earphones, wallet, hotel key and car keys. Before speeding from the room barely hearing the hotel room slam shut as I ran down the stairs.  
>Walking outside gasping from the three story run I glared at Kol while he smirked as if he knew what I had done. Poking my tongue out he came over and hugged me which I returned after a moment of thought and a why not shrug.<br>"Ready to go darling? And if I may say so your looking delicious!" He said waggling his eyebrows as I rolled my eyes smirking at the same time as he lead me to his sleek black convertible making me hum in approval.  
>"Nice car" He smirked and winked at me before opening my door as I grinned at him which he returned before jumping into his seat.<br>"So darling how did you sleep? Any suggestive dreams?" He said seductively while winking.  
>"I slept well until a phone call from this guy woke me up, and my dreams were kinky and hot but if you wake me up again that early you may not get to see what parts you played" I winked back at him as the car slightly swerved as he groaned and smirked at me before pulling into a cafe which I hadn't seen before.<br>"Darling my brother recommended it so if its terrible we can blame him" He murmured as he saw my questioning look.  
>"Its fine Kol so how did you sleep?" I said laughing as he bowed after opening my car door and taking my hand which I barely noticed that he didn't release.<br>"Hmm you were in them for sure you left quite the impression on me darling!" He smirked as I smiled when we entered.  
>It was a small cafe with maybe 15 tables, the room was very modern and sleek making me nod in approval, from the corner of my eye I saw Kol doing the same before he led us to a table, since the place was near empty we had our pick.<br>After a podgy old but friendly man took our orders and fetched our drinks me and Kol started conversing again.  
>"So how did you get my number and where I'm staying?" I asked curiously.<br>"Well I may have stolen your sisters mobile last night when she was occupied with Nik, and you told me you were visiting, that is the only hotel in Mystic Falls other then a small bed and breakfast at the edge of Mystic Falls." He said smugly as I smirked and grinned when he slid my sisters pink cased mobile across the table to me.  
>"Wow good work, she must have been really distracted. How was the party after I left anyway?" "Boring darling, other then the damned Damon Salvatore snapping my neck!" He growled which I frowned at in anger.<br>"What?! Why did he snap your neck?!"  
>"I was threatening Matt the blonde waiter" I rolled my eyes.<br>"I don't blame you. The boy is creepy and stuck up, don't worry about it Damon drinks more then he kills. Just slip some vervain into his alcohol." I said grinning as he gained a more thoughtful expression.  
>"I think I will let him believe he is safe, for now." He had a plan I could see it in his eyes.<br>I smirked before our brunch arrived. I ordered a chicken burger and chips where as Kol ordered a full English breakfast which he was eyeing skeptically.  
>I rolled my eyes and offered him a chip which I ate before licking the slight oil from my fingers making me tickle at the tickle.<p>

After an hour or so we left and he refused to let me pay insisting I could pay in other ways making me slap his shoulder giggling to which I smirked.  
>We spent the rest of the day talking, flirting before we started making out when I brough him back to my hotel room.<br>I was laying under him as he nibbled down my neck after throwing my scarf across the room I was gasping as his fangs lightly traced my shoulder pulling my bra strap down. I grinned and rolled us over so I was straddling him before clawing my nails down him dark blue shirt and trailed my nails back up dragging his shirt with them before leaning down and kissing his exposed skin on his neck. He growled and pulled my hair from its confines letting it fall around him as he grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I was under him again gasping as he ripped his shirt from his toned and muscled torso. I groaned making him smirk to which I raised a eyebrow and wiggled making him groan, his arousal was easy to feel through our trousers only making me bite my lip at knowing he would be big. I sat up and kissed him on the mouth as out tongues battled he undid my trousers and laid me down while I moved my legs kicking of my my shoes followed my jeans. I giggled when he bit my lip making it bleed to which he drank eagerly.  
>I rotated my hips as he ground against me gaining friction to which I gasped, he pulled his jeans of at super speed so we were both in our underwear.<br>I stroked his back feeling the muscles move in pleasure and he moaned and moved his lips down my neck nipping me here and there leaving little marks and smearing blood. I jolted in pleasure as he unclipped my bra like a pro and bit my left nipple making me gasp and my hands tangle in his thick brown hair.  
>I shuddered and he moved and sucked my other nipple as his hands were roaming my hips and thighs as he drifted down to my hips. He kissed my hip bone before biting the top of my panties and dragging them of slowly while his hands lifted me up until he was able to fling them across the room. I gasped as his tongue delved into my folds suckling the juices from them as I panted and girated against his no doubt smirking face. One of his hands was roughly pawing at my ass while his other was fondling my breasts before he slid up my body and ran his hands down my body as I felt his muscles and stroked him roughly letting my nails dig into him making him groan before he thrust into me. I hadn't even noticed him remove his underwear! He was huge and thick, and he went all the way in making me moan in pleasure as he pinned my roaming hands above my head in one hand while his other held the back of my neck while he kissed me deeply and explored my mouth before we needed to breath or pant in pleasure. I was moaning loudly as he started to suckle my neck and breasts leaving hickeys covering my neck and shoulders.<br>I thrusted my hips with his as I climaxed he went faster murmuring in my ear that I was the tightest cunt he ever fucked making me groan in pleasure before his face changed, his eyes darkened and veins appeared under them and his features sharpened slightly as he revealed a pair of deathly fangs. He growled at me and struck biting my neck releasing my hands to let his own roam my body squeezing my ass and gripping my hips before holding my back pulling me to him as he was thrusting into me at a inhuman speed and I was moaning high pitched as my voice failed me. He drew blood from my neck before pulling away and biting his wrist and placing it at my mouth which I automatically latched onto as he drew blood from me, I drew it from him.  
>It was magical, his blood tasted like berry sour and sweet. He thrusted sharply and I felt him climax within my stretched walls rotate his hips expertly making me cum again, we both shuddered as we climaxed at the same time and he rolled over onto his back after making sure his 'love' bite had stopped bleeding.<br>"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing!" I panted making him gain a cocky grin before pulling the duvet over to cover us both. I smiled at him and he grinned back. We both thought the same thing. We had to do that again.  
>"You arn't too bad!" He said smugly as I rolled my eyes before they widened in surprise when he reached over and pulled me so I was laying on his chest. I shrugged snuggled into him appreciating his cool body temperature to my slight sweat covered body. That was so unfair, he didn't sweat so he's not all icky. I pouted at this though before giggling when he ran his fingers over my hip where my tattoo was before he pulled me a little tighter to him as I ran my fingers in little circles over his chest.<br>I felt this tingle at our skin contact and told him this in my drowsy state to which he mumbled that he felt it too and hugged my tighter wrapping both arms around me and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.  
>"I think I love you..." I whispered sadly knowing he wouldn't feel the same.<br>I felt his body tense before he relaxed and we laid in silence for a while as I started falling asleep. I yawned before drifting of to sleep in his warmth though I heard him mumble "I think I love you two."

* * *

><p>Should I continue this or leave it as a one-shot? only my third lemon scene so please tell me if it was ok and leave a review please! No flames though, thankyou! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


End file.
